THE STORY OF ULTIMATE DOOM!, A Tad Exagertated
by Raven Zinthos
Summary: READ IT AND FIND OUT YOU FILTHY WORM BABIES!
1. Halloween?

**Disclamer: I don't ownInvader Zim.But I do own some cyanide.  
Enjoy! You must enjoy you pieces of filth!**

* * *

Gir was sitting on the floor and slurping his icy when the timer rang. He jumped up. "Yay! The bacon is done!" He walked over to the toster and looked at the burnt pieces of bacon that were half cooked since he shoved them in there. "Doo doo doo doo doo do..."  
He brought the toaster over to a table and repeatidly banged it on the table till the bacon fell out in pieces. "Yay!" He waved his arms in the air and ate the bacon. "Time to go wake Zim." He said in a goofy drooned voice.

Gir's eyes turned red. He turned to the coffee table, "Computor, to Zim!" The coffee table flipped up and Gir jumped down the hole. "Weee! Ha ha ha ha! Oof!" He hit the floor and ran over to where Zim sat, drooling on the controle board. "Hi Master! Whatcha' doin!" Zim jumped up. "Gir! What are you doing!"  
"Time for skewl Master!"  
"Skool?" He looked at the clock. "Oh no! I'll be late! The meat bags will know!" He rushed out of the lab and through the front door.

Gir waved at nothing. "Bye bye!" He grabbed the pig from Zim's experiment table. "Hi Pig! Let's go chase squirrels! Come on Pig! Let's go chase the squirrels!" He ran out of the lab and out the front door dragging the Pig who just blinked.

* * *

**AT SKOOL!**

Zim looked up at the skool entrance. 'Happy Halloween.' Said a banner that hung from the door. He opened the door barely but not all the way since the banner was restraining it. "Fear the might of Zim you filthy earth...nasty thingy!" He continued to tug. It inched open a bit more and he squeezed through the crack.

He opened the door to Miss Bitter's class and sat at his desk, casting a glare at Dib.  
Miss Biters walked in and scraped her nails across the chalk board. "Now listen you little worms! Today is Halloween and the skool board has demanded that I let you wear your costumes."

Zim turned around and looked at everyone's costumes. Gaz was dressed as the Grim Reaper and Dib was dressed as his dad. Everyone else was either a witch, worlock, wizard, or a bed sheet.

A girl with purple hair put up in multiple pig tails came up to him. "I like your costime Zim, it looks so real!"  
"Eh?" He looked down then touched his head and eyes. 'Oh no!' "Oh, uh..yes, I made it..it is very spooky. Tell me, what is this Halloween?"  
She stared at him. "Your weird." And walked off.

* * *

**AT LUNCH!**

Dib and Gaz sat two tables infront of Zim. They took at moment to glare at eachother and Dib turned to Gaz.  
"Did you see Zim, Gaz?"  
"Yeah, his costume is stupid."  
"That's no costume Gaz, that is the real Zim."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
He stared at her. "It's the truth!" He pounded his fist on the table and Gaz's milk toppled over on her.  
Her face became shadowy. "You do realize that I will have to destroy you now."  
Dib stood up, took two steps backwards, turned and ran.  
Gaz shook her fist and began to play her video game.

Zim watched Dib run out of the lunch room and looked to Gaz. He walked over to her.  
"Excuse me Gaz, but what is this 'Halloween'?"  
She looked up at him. "Your kidding right?"  
"No."  
"Your stupid." She turned back to her game.  
Zim walked back to his table and sat.

"What is this 'Halloween'? I must know! Stupid earth monkeys..." He looked at Gaz. She looked up at him and glared and went back to her game. "Stupid scary earth monkeys..."

* * *

**MEANWHILE!**

Gir was chasing a squirrel through the park in his doggy suit. "I'm gonna eat you!"  
Gir turned to the pig. "I saw a squirrel. Me and the squirrel are friends..." He gave chase again. The pig blinked.

* * *

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW YOU FILTHY HUMANS!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL MAKE GIR NOT BE IN THE STORY NO LONGER! (I love blackmail...)**


	2. The Filthy Filth Dirty Place!

**Disclamer: I don't own Invader Zim. But I do own my story and the plot. (Even though I still have no clue where this random story is going.)  
Enjoy it now!**

* * *

Zim came home that evening to see Gir sitting by the tv watching static on the screen and holding a monkey doll.  
"What are you doing Gir?"  
"I love this show..."  
"Eh?' He looked at the tv screen again and shook his head. "You poor, poor piece of metal..."  
"Yayyy!" 

Zim walked over to the trash can in his kitchen. "Computor, to the lab!" And he fell through the hole and landed in his computor chair."Computor, look up this...'Halloween' the filthy worm spawns speak of."

"AHH HA HA HA!" Gir fell on Zim's head.  
"Get off my head Gir!"  
"Okey dokey! I need tacos...let's go to the taco place!"  
"Not now Gir."  
Gir saddned. "But...but I NEED taquitos!"  
Zim looked at him with anger and remembered a recent event.

**FLASHBACK!  
**"I love the little tacos.. I love them GOOD!"  
"No Gir."  
"I need tacos, I need them or I will explode! That happens to me sometimes..."  
"I said NO Gir!"  
**END FLASHBACK**

Zim shuddered."Okay Gir. We will go to that filthy filth..dirt place!"  
"Yayyyy!"

* * *

**AT THE FILTHY FILTH DIRT PLACE!**

"Yeah, I'd like a taco and some of those little taquitos and a large glass of poop!" Shouted Gir at the cashiers face.  
"That will be seven ninty-five." Said the pimply cashier.  
Zim threw him a rubber pig.  
"Hey, this isn't money! This is just a pig!"  
Gir took the pig and sat at a table.  
"Shut your noise tube taco human! For I am ZIM!" He shot a fist in the air and threw money at the cashier.

**AN HOUR LATER!**

"Here's your order sir!" The cashier placed the bag infront of a sleeping Zim.  
"Eh?" He stirred and grabbed the food. "Come Gir, we're goin home."  
Gir was trying to eat the rubber pig.  
"I said COME ON GIR!"  
"Aww man..." He got up and walked out the door. "Do do de do doo."  
Zim slapped him self across his face.

* * *

**AT THE HOUSE!**

Zim walked in the door and looked at Gir walk through. "The door Gir."  
Gir ate his taco.  
"Close the door Gir."  
Gir clicked on the tv."Yayyyy!"  
"SHUT THE DOOR GIR!"  
Gir looked at him and waved. "Wana' taquito!"  
"Ugh..!" Zim slammed the door shut, took one of Gir's taquitos, and looked at the monkey on the tv screen.  
" So, what ya watching?"  
"Angery monkey show."  
"That HORRIBLE monkey." He shook his fist. "One day you squeely fool, ONE DAY!"

Gir got up. "I'm gonna' roll on the floor a bit, kay!"He began to roll back and fourth on the carpet. "HA HA HA!" He stopped and got up to face Zim who raised an eye brow. "I know, I'm scared to... I'M GONNA DANCE LIKE A MONKEY!" He began to jump up and down and shake his butt.  
"STOP THAT GIR!"  
"Okay..."

The door bell rang.  
"Get that Gir, I'm still not in costume."  
"Okay!" He put on his dog costume and opened the door.  
"Trick or treat!" Said a little pirate boy.  
"Meow!"  
"Dogs don't meow."  
"Moo!"  
"AHHH! NOO! NOT THE COWS!" The kid bolted down the street.  
"BYE BYE!" Gir waved and closed the door.

"Who was it Gir?"  
"It was Long John Silvers!"  
"Do you know what this means, Gir?"  
"Yes!"  
"You don't really know, do you?"  
"..."  
"It means they've found us!"  
"YAYYY!"  
"No, that's bad Gir."  
"Oh...YAYYYY!"

* * *

**What will happen next? I dunno either, I still have no clue as to why I wrote this story or where in bloody it's going. You give me your suggestions and I'll let you live...maybe...Deal? **

Guess what? REVIEW NOW!


	3. Gir's Chapter

**Disclamer:** I don't own Invader Zim, but I do own this new choker I bought off of ebay for $1.80 moneys.

**Reviewers:** I'm back with more randomness! Woo! And yes, I know that in one of the episodes Zim finds out what Halloween is. But this is my story, isn't it? SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT! Okay, all better.

**Special Thanks To:**

**_Sweetnsxy  
Dookie  
Draco Blade  
Invader-Maz  
Invader Iza  
Circus freak92  
ReddistheRose  
Nathalie335  
Michaela_**

**Thanks for your doomed reviews. Now READ!**

* * *

Twas the morning after Halloween, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring...except for a little robot named Gir  
"Weeeeeeehoooooooo!" Gir ran aroung the living room, jumping on the couch and fell off, landing on his head. He then got up and walked over to the wall. "Hi Mr. Wall! Do you like those little taquitos?...BACON!" He smiled like mad and ran outside, of course, leaving the door open. "Hehehehehehehe...AHAHAHAHA! I'ma gettin meh soma them lil tacos!" He started running to the Crazy Taco as fast as his little robot legs could carry him. 

"Wha-? Computor! What was that noise!" Yelled Zim from his chair down in the lab."Um...I think it was a moose." Said a robotic voice.  
"A moose! I knew it! Computor, activate lock-down. I don't want anything to come in or out of this house till I know those mooses are gone. They dare invoke the wrath of ZIM! I shall destroy their moosey ways! BuahahahahaAHAHAHAHA!"

Back outside Gir sat on a park bench eating his tacos and was wearing the little Crazy Taco hat. Suddenlt a squirrel landed besde him. Gir stared at it for a while. Then, "...SQUIRREL!" The squirrel made an "Eeek!" sound and skittered away. "Noooo! Come back, I need cupcakes!" He finished his taco and ran after the squirrel.  
After a while Gir gave up and decided to go to the Zoo. "Ooh, what's that? Oooh, what's that! That looks funny! ...LLAMAS! I love tha lil llamas, I love them good!" He ran over to the petting zoo and went inside. "I'm riding a llama! Weeee! Look at me, I'ma ridin tha llama!" He said from atop the llama's back. The llama just sat there. "Woah llama, don't go so fast!"  
Suddenly a lady pointed to him, "Look, it's a robot! It's so horrible!" She shrieked, grabbed her kid, and ran away. People looked at him and started freaking out, jumping up and down, running, and screaming. They began to chase Gir "AhhhHHH!" He ran twards his house and found the door open. He began to beat on it. "Master, Master, the humans are here!"

Zim heard puunding. "Computor, what's at the froont door? Is it a moose?" The computor turned on a screen that showed Gir pounding on the door with humans surrounding him. Gir looked at the camera. "Hi!"  
Zim glared at the little robot and unlocked the door. He got up and went to the living room.  
Gir ran in, this time he closed the door. He leaned against it panting. "Who knew I had so many fans..." He drolled, staring into space. (A/N:America loves Gir..and those countrys that knoe Invader Zim might like it to but...yeah...)

* * *

**_Thus is the ending of another chapter in this doomed story.  
Now review! Or...I'll do something, something bad!  
_**


	4. Note

**Dear Readers**:

Yes, I know I haven't updated THE STORY OF ULTIMATE DOOM(!), A Tad Exagertated, or any of my other fics at all. Forgive me. If you would truly like me to update oneand take the time to read the story you requested of me I shall post a new chapter. If it is a new story you want, I am up for new ideas on one-shots. _All I ask in return is that you review._ I don't care if you say you hated my story, point is that you reviewed and I drove/threatened you to do so.

Again, I am terribly sorry for this and I will make up for it. Or at least _try_..

**Sincerely**,

_R.Z._


End file.
